It Must Be True Love
by 50shadesofFanFictions
Summary: Rizzoli & Isles fan fiction. What will happen when Jane accepts Casey's proposal.


"Maur.. I'm going to marry Casey." Maura felt like she had been punched in the gut. "Congratulations Jane. I hope you'll be happy with him. Excuse me I must get back to my work." Maura exited the bull pin as Jane went to tell Frost. She got into the elevator alone and as soon as the doors shut she started crying. She had loved Jane from the moment she first met her, from her beautiful hair and her deep brown eyes to her perfect lips.. Everything about her was perfect. And now her perfect was being taken away from her by.. Casey. She had never liked him, but he made Jane happy so she put up with him. She had hoped Jane would see that Casey wasn't the one for her and that she was. She knew everything about Jane, which buttons to push which ones to not, she knew that she had to force Jane to eat healthy, how Jane still couldn't sleep alone.. She knew Jane turn ons and turn offs, her hot spots, everything. And now it'd never be the same. She pushed the stop button and collapsed onto the floor and held her head in her hands. After a while she stood up and straightened her dress and pushed the button again. She walked into her office and tried to work but she didn't get anything done. At 6 o'clock she packed her things up and moped to the elevator. When the doors opened she bumped into Jane, "Oh Maur I was just coming to look for you. Wanna go get a drink with me?" "No thank you Jane. I'd rather go home." "Oh well.. Hey we can drink at your house." "Jane please. Not tonight." "What's gotten into you Maura. You haven't not gone out to get a drink with me since.. I started dating Casey.. Is this about him?" "Goodnight Jane." Maura stepped into the elevator and pushed the button. "Maur c'mon talk to me!" Jane yelled as the doors closed on her.

-the next morning-

Maura walked in and went straight to the elevator. She wasn't in the mood for coffee or seeing Jane or her mother. She arrived on her floor and unlocked the door to her office. She walked in and saw Jane sitting on the desk with two coffees. "Thought you might need a pick me up doc." "No thank you Jane. I already had some this morning." "Maura what the hell is wrong with you. Talk to me. I'm worried about you." "I love you Jane. I love you more than I've loved anyone. I love you more than Casey loves you and I always have and I always will, and I thought you had the same feelings for me but obviously not. So if you don't mind will you please get the hell out of my office." "Maur.." "Jane just get out." Maura sat behind her desk and started working on some papers. Jane set the coffee down on the desk and walked out. Not looking once behind her. Once Jane was gone Maura ran her fingers through her hair and drank the coffee. She took the lid off to cool it down and saw writing on the bottom of the kid that said "Maur. I really hope you forgive me for whatever I did. You're my best friend and I love you. -Jane" Maura threw the lid across the room and dumped the drink into the trash can. She grabbed her purse and told Suzie that she was taking a personal day and went home. When she arrived she got the bottles of beer that she kept for Jane and opened one. She usually preferred wine but this was a different matter. She wasn't drinking to enjoy it she was drinking to get drunk. After drinking 4 bottles she passed out on the couch.

She woke up to a cold wet cloth being pressed against her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Jane looking at her worriedly. "Hey sweetie. Suzie told me you went home early and I came to check on you." "G-Go home Jane." Said Maura, "I don't need you here." "Shut up Maura. We're talking about what was said today." "I don't w-" "I didn't ask what you want. I love you too Maur. Always have always will. I absolutely love you. From your hair to your funny way of saying things.. To your amazing legs.. Everything." "You're marrying Casey." "Not anymore. I broke off the engagement and told Ma I was in love with you." "You told your mother?" "She was happy. Apparently she already knew I loved you." Jane sat next to Maura on the couch and took her hand "I can't live without you Maur. Be my girlfriend." "Jane.." "Yeah?" Maura leaned in to kiss Jane.

Then Maura's alarm clock went off. Maura opened her eyes. Today was the day. The day she would lose the love of her life to Casey.

It took everything that Maura had to get out of bed, she put on the red dress that Jane had picked out, seeing that Maura was the maid of honor. She tried to shake the dream but she couldn't. When she looked in the mirror to fix her hair she was shocked to see herself, she looked like hell. Her make up was smeared her hair was frizzy, she's sure she's lost weight from this, she hasn't had the strength to eat since Jane told her. But nevertheless it was Janes day. So she put on her make up and fixed her hair, and put on that fake smile she'd gotten so used to wearing. After grabbing her purse she got into the car and drove to the cathedral where she was meeting Jane. _Should I tell her I love her? _Thought Maura as she walked in. She made a left then walked down a long hall way and then made a right and walked into a tiny room where Jane was sitting in her wedding dress. "Oh Jane. You look beautiful.." Said Maura, biting her lip to keep from crying. But when Jane turned around it was her who had been crying. "Jane sweetie what's wrong?" She sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her, "I don't wanna get married. I don't wanna have Casey's kids Maur." She started crying again. "Jane you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You can have whatever you want." Maura kissed her head. "E-Even you Maur?" Asked Jane in a whisper.


End file.
